


Укусы

by MeyMey



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Укусы

\- Куда ты ведёшь меня? - Бабблгам обернулась на всё уменьшающуюся Империю Сласти, но не отпустила руки.   
\- Увидишь,- коротко сказала Марселин и уверенной рукой раздвинула густые ветви деревьев, заводя принцессу в самую глубь леса.   
Бабблгам никогда не ходила в Тёмный лес. Никогда. С детства её пугали рассказами о нём, о чудищах, что водятся там и болоте, что находится в самой гуще. В том болоте, говорили её пряничные няньки, водятся злые русалки, что заманивают неосторожных путников в болото, и трясина затягивает тех на дно.   
Бабблгам вновь обернулась, но ничего кроме густой зелени не обнаружила. Принцесса сжала ладонь Марселин сильнее, но та не обернулась, только, усмехнувшись, сказала:  
\- Трусишка.   
Принцесса надулась, но промолчала. К её удивлению Лес не казался страшным. В нём было очень тихо, никаких животных или птиц вокруг не наблюдалось и даже отдалён звуков их пребывания тоже не доносилось до слуха Бабблгам. Но это, пожалуй, было единственным, что хоть сколько-то напрягало. Лес не был сильно тёмным. Деревья были очень высокими, лохматыми и стояли близко друг к другу, но солнечные лучи всё равно поникали сквозь тонкие листочки. Бабблгам провела рукой по стволу одного из деревьев и ей показалось, что он тёплый.   
\- Мы почти пришли, - обернувшись и таинственно улыбаясь, сказала Марселин. - Почти.   
Она отпустила руку принцессы и попросила остановиться. Они стояли перед стеной из свисающих ветвей и тёмных зелёных и бордовых листьев. Марселин подошла к стене и осторожно, словно боясь повредить листья, раздвинула ветви в стороны.   
\- Ну же, проходи первая, ты же не боишься русалок? – хихикая, спросила она и головой кивнула на образовавшуюся арку.   
Бабблгам уже видела, что за ней. Это сияние буквально вырвалось из-за стены и осветило, казалось весь лес. принцесса даже зажмурилась - глаза заболели от внезапного яркого света. Она прошла мимо Марселин в арку и остановилась.  
\- Страшное болото, правда? - спросила Марселин, остановившаяся чуть позади неё.   
Бабблгам хотела что-то сказать, но язык не хотел слушаться.   
Прямо перед ними было огромное зеркальное озеро. Солнце словно вливалось в него, белым потоком света, и тот свет отражался во все стороны. С другой стороны стены, оказалось, цветут цветы. Небольшими цветными бутончиками были украшены ярко зелёные и красные листья.   
\- Мы здесь до утра, - сказала Марселин и, забрав из рук Бабблгам корзинку для пикника, пошла к самому берегу озера. - Так что ты увидишь кое-что ещё более прекрасное. 

\- Ты странная, - Бабблгам полулежала на мягком мхе, растущем по всему берегу, а Марселин устроилась головой на её коленях.   
\- Неужели?   
\- Да. Ты кажешься очень пугающей и почти никогда не говоришь о том, что творится в твоей душе. Отчего кажешься ещё более страшной. Но на самом деле, ты очень добрая. И милая, - добавила Бабблгам и её и без того розовые щёки заалели.   
\- Не милая я, - смущенно отвернувшись, буркнула Марселин. Я очень даже злая. Вот возьму и укушу тебя!   
Марселин резко дёрнулась вверх и впилась клыками в оголённое плечо принцессы. Та вскрикнула, но не успела оттолкнуть её, когда зубы вдруг втянулась и остались только горячие губы.   
\- Я обращусь?   
\- Нет, глупая. Обращение - сложный процесс.   
Бабблгам хихикнула - Марселин не отодвинулась, и вибрация её голоса передавалась губам, а это было очень щекотно. Марселин оторвалась от её плеча и сменила позу, так, чтобы оказаться с принцессой лицом к лицу.   
\- Я очень злая и коварная, потому что привела тебя сюда не просто так.   
Она покраснела, насколько вообще могу краснеть вампиры, и впервые осторожно коснулась розовых губ принцессы. 

Ночь опустилась на землю неожиданно. Вот только они любовались красными закатными отблесками в воде, а в следующую секунду всё окружающее их вспыхнуло красками. Загорелись цветы. Загорелись светляки над озером и звёзды на его гладкой поверхности. Всё сияло и блестело.  
Но Бабблгам не сразу заметила это. Марселин целовала её, плечо почему-то приятно грело, и всё было так странно, что Бабблгам от переизбытка чувств закрыла глаза. 

\- Почему мне не больно? - спросила Бабблгам чуть позже, когда они, вытянувшись на мхе, смотрели в звёздное ночное небо.   
\- Потому что это необычный укус. Это такой укус, который говорит другим вампирам, что ты моя и что другим нельзя трогать тебя.  
\- Твоя? - покраснела Бабблгам.   
\- Ага.   
\- Жаль я не могу укусить тебя так же.  
\- Попробуй, - сказала Марселин и, приподнявшись, склонилась над принцессой. Бабблгам сомкнула зубы на её плече, а потом, отстранившись, заметила на нём розовый полукруг. - Теперь я тоже твоя.  
\- Ух ты.   
\- Даа.   
Марселин вновь легла. Звёзды мерцали, светлячки тихонько свистели. А пальцы принцесс переплетались.


End file.
